nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 Metallica Songs
As you can probably notice, Metallica and Avenged Sevenfold are my 2 favorite bands. Considering how they both have about 5 to 7 songs in Sonic Guitar Hero, it's possible to have noticed. Here's my listing for Metallica's songs. (Note:The songs do not have to be in SGH) Number 10 Battery This song is pretty good. It also has a memorable chorus. All in all, a great song to listen to. Number 9 Enter Sandman This one is quite famous. It has a darker persona to it, but still is enjoyable. Again, this one has a memorable chorus. Number 8 Seek and Destroy That iconic rift, awesome melody, and 6 minute track that topped charts. Oh yes, Seek and Destroy may be in 8th, but it's still good. Number 7 Nothing Else Matters This one lacks a little bit, but it still comes in at 7th place due to it's great chorus. It also is worth noting that this one has a pretty good guitar solo. Number 6 The Unforgiven III The 3rd part of The Unforgiven is a great song. But it does lag behind the first 2 parts by a bit. Number 5 Bronze Medal Sad But True Ah, this one is just awesome. The lyrics will give you 2 meanings at once, it also has a nice sing-along chorus. Number 4 Silver Medal The Unforgiven and The Unforgiven II This was a tie between the 1st and 2nd parts of The Unforgiven. It's hard to call, but I say the first is slightly better. Both are fast-paced and emotional. But the first just has that feeling that plays with it that makes it a hair better. Number 3 Gold Medal Master of Puppets Do I have to explain this one? This song is 8 minutes long, has an epic chorus, a killer solo, and a climatic finish. All in all, this song is a pure win-win situation. Number 2 Platinum Medal Fade to Black AHA! FOOLED YOU! This one almost took the number 1 spot. It has a moving melody, emotional lyrics, awesome solos, and a killer transition. The song's subject may be grim and dark, but it still manages to get the number 2 spot. Honorable Mentions ... And Justice for All This fricken song is like 10 minutes long. The lyrics are fast and unforgiving. But the solos are what'll kill you. For Whom the Bell Tolls This song is so full of life and colors, you forget that it's about death. The lyrics are good, the beat is good, the solo is good, this is one true masterpiece. Orion This one was a pleasure to listen to. From the moving lyrics to the fast guitar solo, this song is awesome. It also is worth mentioning that this was the first Metallica song I ever heard, giving it a special place in my heart. Number 1 Diamond Medal One How ironic is it that the song called One gets the number 1 spot? This song is about 8 minutes long, has a slow, but progressive beggining, 2 great verses, 2 great choruses, a mini solo, a heavy bridge, fast, but powerful lyrics, and then a killer solo that comes outta nowhere to wreck your shit. After all that, you still have to survive the ending solo. All in all, this is Metallica's masterpiece of their album called "... And Justice for All". (Dio) Well, now I gotta do my top 10 for Avenged Sevenfold and then some karaoke for both bands. But right now, I gotta go grab my headphones and listen to some Metallica. Untill then, this is Dio signing off. A FEW MINUTES LATER... (Dio) MASTER! MASTER! IMPRISONING ME! ALL THAT I SEE, ABSOLUTE HORROR! I CANNOT LIVE! I CANNOT DIE! CUZ... DEATH GREETS ME WARM! BUT NOW I'LL JUST SAY GOODBYE! Why isn't this in Guitar Hero? Hmmm... I think I have a solution. A FEW HOURS LATER... (Dio) FINALLY! IT'S READY! Fade to Black, Master of Puppets, and One are all mixed together and they actually sound good. Now to add this to SGH...... Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists